nationstates_ww1_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Union of Soviet Socialist Republics
The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics(Russian: Сою́з Сове́тских Социалисти́ческих Респу́блик; tr. Soyuz Sovetskikh Sotsialisticheskikh Respublik) or USSR(Russian: CCCP; tr. SSSR) or Soviet Union(Russian: Советский Союз, tr. Sovetsky Soyuz) is a communist state occupying large areas of eastern Europe and northern Asia. It is a single-party state composed of 17 Soviet Socialist Republics. The USSR, established by the communist rebels under Vladimir Illyich Lenin in the May Revolution defeated the White Army of Tsar Nikolai II, ended three hundred years of Tsarist rule. Following the Tsar's peaceful surrender and dissolution of the Tsardom, Lenin has served as Premier of the Soviet Union, General Secretary of the Party, Chairman of the Politburo, and Speaker of the Soviet Congress. He is aided by a small Politburo and the aforementioned Soviet Congress of 162. Both are made up entirely of communists, and there is little freedom of speech other than freedom of communism (In other words, you may pick any ideology as long as it is communist). The Politburo, Lenin's personal council, is currently made of six men: Foreign Minister Leon Trotsky, Economics Minister Grigory Zinoviev, Internal Affairs Minister Lev Kamenev, Defense Minister Nikolai Bukharin, Intelligence Minister Sergey Kirov, and Information Minister Alexei Romanov (also the former Tsarevich). The titles of Intelligence and Information Minister were held by Joseph Stalin before he was caught plotting against the other members of the Politburo and executed. Russia has since supported communist rebellions and governments in Denmark (after which part of Copenhagen was annexed and it was changed into the Danish Empire), Serbia, Bulgaria, Greater Spain (Becoming the Communist Empire of Greater Spain, Republic of Turkey and Morocco, putting some nearby nations on edge due to its growing influence. It is suspicious towards Austria-Hungary and Belgium but is generally on good terms with France and the German Empire. The Soviet Union is highly multiethnic in part due to its large size. It is inhabited by numerous ethnic groups, including the Russians, Finns, Poles, Lithuanians, Latvians, Estonians, Belarussians, Ukrainians, Moldavians, Georgians, Azerbaijanis, Armenians, Kazakhs, Uzbeks, Turkmens, Kyrgyz, Tajiks, Komi, and Lappish, among others. It is a rapidly industrializing and militarizing nation, largely following the strategies employed by Germany. History Following the Russian Revolution and the abdication of Nikolai II as Tsar, the Russian Communist Party quickly established control over all of the former Empire. Lenin was chosen to be head of the new Soviet Government. He quickly embarked upon a move towards Marxist communism, including collectivization of farms and the abolition of private property. This made the state the owner of all land in the USSR, making it the largest landowner in the world. In revenge for Danish attempts to help the Tsar, the Soviet Union forced Denmark to cede the coastal areas of Copenhagen, making it a part of the Soviet Union, to ensure Soviet passage out of the Baltic into the North and Atlantic. Russia also supported the rise of communist governments in Bulgaria, Serbia, Spain, and Morocco. Territory Overview The Soviet Union inherited the various territories of the Russian Empire in the treaty that ended the Russian Revolution. The USSR stretches from Western Poland to Kamchatka and from Novaya Zemyla to Tajikistan, spreading a diverse series of landscapes and peoples. Soviet Socialist Republics and Autonomous Cities The USSR is divided into 17 Soviet Socialist Republics, or SSRs. These are administrative subdivisions, usually ethnic or traditional, that make up the USSR. There is also 1 Autonomous City, or AU. These SSRs have equal representation in the Soviet Congress; this ethnic equality was part of why the Bolsheviks were so successful in mobilizing so many, whereas the Tsar was thoroughly Russian. List of SSRs and AU (SSR/AU, capital) Finnish SSR, Helsingfors Polish SSR, Warsaw AU of Copenhagen, Kopengagen Moldavian SSR, Kishinev Ukrainian SSR, Kiev Estonian SSR, Tallinn Latvian SSR, Riga Lithuanian SSR, Vilnius Russian SSR, Moscow Georgian SSR, Tiflis Armenian SSR, Yerevan Azerbaijani SSR, Baku Kazakh SSR, Astana Uzbek SSR, Tashkent Turkmen SSR, Ashgabat Tajik SSR, Dushnanbe Kyrgyz SSR, Bishkek SIberian SSR, Khabarovsk Government The Soviet Union is technically a constitutionally non-democratic three-branch single party state. Executive The executive branch is headed by the Premier of the Soviet Union, currently Vladimir Lenin. He handles all executive descisions with absolute authority. The Premier also serves as Chairman of a cabinet called the Politburo, made up of six men who handle Foriegn Affairs, Internal Affairs, Defense, Intelligence, Information, and Economics. These chairs are currently filled by Leon Trotsky, Lev Kamenev, Nikolai Bukharin, Sergey Kirov, Alexei Romanov(the former Tsarevich), and Grigory Zinoviev. For a few months Intelligence and Information were one ministry, headed by Josef Stalin, before his execution for plotting against the Politburo. Ministries Foreign Affairs handles all diplomacy and peaceful foreign relations. It operates embassies and cosulates and the treatment of Soviets abroad, as well as travel and the Russian flag carrier Aeroflot. Internal Affairs handles government issues, the SSRs, and internal incidents. Defense controls the Red Army, Red Navy, and Red Air Army. It controls all military academies and strategy, and plans defense and attack. It controls the Bukharin Lines, the series of fortifications along Russia's borders with Austria-Hungary and Germany. Intelligence handles the Soviet Intelligence Agency and State Security Force, and as such controls espionage and intel gathering. Information controls propaganda publication, the newspaper Prava(a creation of the deceased Josef Stalin), and attempting to ensure government popularity at home. Economics handles the Treasury, and all trade and economics due to the Soviet state-controlled economic system. Military (in progress) Economy (in progress) Diplomacy (in progress)